


Dreams

by haldoor



Category: True Blood
Genre: Dream Sex, Humor, M/M, Sexual Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> Spoilerish for 7.02<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Don't own 'em; make no profit<br/><b>Beta:</b> unbeta'd due to shortness<br/><b>Summary:</b> Jason finds himself thinking about Eric after <i>that</i> dream</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/gifts).



> Written as a reward for [](http://crookedspoon.livejournal.com/profile)[crookedspoon](http://crookedspoon.livejournal.com/)'s contribution to a recent weekend challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[1_million_words](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/). This has already been posted at the comm.

That dream haunted Jason, though he knew it was likely that it was the result of drinking Eric's blood. It was similar after the shaving dream with Warlow; he hadn't been able to get it out of his head for days afterward either.

He might _know_ it was about the blood, but that didn't stop him wondering if there was something inside him that made him _want_ more than just blood from Eric. He hadn't felt the pull as strongly with Warlow, and maybe that was because he'd had less blood, or perhaps it was that the dream was only suggestive, whereas with Eric… well, not only had Jason had more blood, but the dream… oh that dream…

The next time Jason ran into Eric afterward, he found himself blushing and stammering, like Eric _knew_ about the dream, even though Jason knew that it couldn't be – or could it? He blinked at Eric, who was eyeing him like… almost like he'd be willing, if Jason was.

"Vampires don't… uh… read minds, do they?" Jason asked Eric, his throat tight.

Eric smiled sexily, leaning on the bar beside Jason in such a way that his leather pants crackled. He half-nodded at Jason. "Why? Are you thinking something you don't want me to know?"

Jason shook his head rapidly, backing up a step. "No reason; no."

Eric's smile widened slightly and he looked Jason up and down. "Are you sure? There are days when you remind me of Sookie so very much."

"S-sookie? Me?" Jason felt trapped by those eyes, though he didn't think Eric was glamoring him; surely he'd know if that was happening, even if he wouldn't remember afterward.

Eric moved closer, and Jason found himself against the wall, Eric leaning over him – close but not touching – and those eyes boring into his very soul. "I wonder if you are like her in other ways?"

Jason couldn't look away. "W-what ways do you m-mean?"

Eric ran the back of a long finger down Jason's jaw. "Your skin is like hers – a little rougher, perhaps. On your face, at least."

Jason could feel himself responding to Eric like he'd never responded to any other man before – except for Warlow during that dream, his mind traitorously supplied – and he gulped, unable to move.

"Eric." The voice was slow and languid, but insistent. "There you are. Put that Stackhouse down; you're needed elsewhere."

Eric gave Jason one last meaningful look. "We'll continue this conversation another time.

"What is it, Pam?" Eric moved away as he spoke.

Pam gave Jason a disdainful look, and then turned her attention to Eric, whispering something in his ear as Eric took her arm and they walked away across the room.

Jason watched them leave, unmoving. Once they were out of sight, he blinked once and allowed himself a full body-shudder. He needed to give himself a severe and immediate talking-to.

"Jason Stackhouse, you have got to find yourself a girlfriend before you do something you might regret."

~//~


End file.
